


The Seventeenth

by Wolfie_Gamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I decided not to do ships here, Makoto can become very emotional, OC and Makoto have a sibling relationship, OC protects Makoto with everything she can, Oc and Kirigiri team up to help Makoto from the dumpster, S P O I L E R S, smol angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Gamer/pseuds/Wolfie_Gamer
Summary: Instead of Monokumas planned 15, Along with Ikusaba making 16...It came across a certain archer, that happened to be great at solving mysteries! So it took the chance to make the game more exiting by inviting her. Without a doubt, She accepted...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Ultimate Archer is my OC Senie, She sees Makoto as her brother and he did need someone to talk too.

In her dash to the gym, The Ultimate Archer had seen the figure of a boy... or a girl... they seemed suspicious, But she didn’t have her bow so she decided not to pick a fight, she ran into the gym before 7:55, Greeted by the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. She refused to introduce herself, as these were total strangers... But something or another about the Ultimate Fashionista put the Archer on edge... Then, Another boy rushed in, Bothered for his tardiness by Ishimaru. Senie rolled her eyes but raised her fists when she heard laughter... She zoned out at least three times.. but her eyes widened hearing the word “Murder” and types of Murders thrown around so... easily... It pissed her off. “We are not gonna kill eachother!!!” Senies shouts matched up to that of the late arrival.. She never bothered to learn names... and when the announcements were over, She sat down. Analyzing the gym in her own way. Her analysis was disturbed by some kid with his hair shooting like a trail out threatening to punch another boy that was leaving, Late arrival steps in and tries to calm the situation... He’s punched in the face, Or so the brute thought.

Senie, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat, used her own hand to stop the fist, Blocking late arrival from any harm. “Listen here you big brute. You punching someone wont help us get out of here am i clear?” “Who are you calling a BRUTE you GRAPE!!” Senie’s dead-eye stare and her following statement helps bring him off his high bike. “Call me a grape again. And ill show you what the Ultimate Archer can do.” Everyone in the room besides Maizono, Karen boy and Late Arrival flinched. They knew about the Ultimate Archer.. “We need to work together. Okay?!” Her voice wasn’t one to ask, She took the lead. “Everyone, We need names people. If you said them i zoned out analyzing the room.”  
The conversation followed like this...

Late Arival: Im Makoto Naegi!  
Brute: Im Mondo Owada...  
Fashionista: Junko Enoshima.  
Silent Lady: Kirigiri. Kyoko Kirigiri.  
Maizono: Im Sayaka Maizono!  
Ishimaru: Im quite certain I have introduced myself, But i am Kiyotaka Ishimaru!  
Jacket: Leon Kuwata.  
Static-Head: Yasuhiro Hagakure.  
Pervert: Hifumi Yamada.  
Bun-Lady: Aoi Asahina!  
Smol Child: Chihiro Fujisaki..!  
Goth: Celestia Ludenberg.  
Braids: T-Toko Fukawa.....  
Brawler: Sakura Ogami.

Senie never got Karen Boys name, as he had left the room.

“Well. You can call me Archi. Id prefer not to leave my real name into a conversation with a bunch of strangers, Im the Ultimate Archer, As Previously stated.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka Maizono is found dead in Makotos room! Its a mystery who killed her to everyone....but.... Senie already figured it out?!

Three days of searching for an out later, Everyone gave up.. after seeing family videos, Everyone was scared. Senie had no reaction, Her father hated her and her mother couldn’t speak her mind. Senie left the room, But saw poor Maizono being comforted by Makoto.. 

Maizono and Makoto, Later that night decided to switch rooms. Senie figured it suspicious when she had seen Maizono flip the nameplates... But found it more suspicious when she heard footsteps wake her up...

Senie’s POV  
—————————  
**=Thought  
“”=Speech  
(Nothing)=Action  
—————————  
*Why is someone up so darn late?!* I turned in my bed and fell back asleep quickly, But yet again. I was awakened I shout “IF I GET WOKEN UP ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO THE LORD ALMIGHTY!!!” I heard the voice of a scared Hagakure say “You should come out and see Naegis room...” I jumped, Nobody actually committed Murder...Right?! I sprang out of bed and rushed outside. *I was so tired i slept in my normal clothes, Sheesh..* “Whats going on?” I said, I looked around and saw all 15 others, Karen Boy pointed to the bathroom in Makotos room, The door was wide open. When I saw, The doorknob was screwed off, But when i saw Maizonos corpse. I wasn’t surprised.. Somehow... “Someone came to her room last night, I heard footsteps. Im a soft sleeper so they woke me easy.” I took a closer look at the poor girl. *The murder weapons is. clearly a knife, A Kitchen one too. And... Theres something written on the wall...* I stepped back out of the room and saw Karen boy backing Makoto into a corner of the room. Poor Makoto looked terrified, I obviously intervened by grabbing K.Bs collar. “Knock it off Karen Boy. Save the questions until we get the facts on point, We’re all still shaken.” Makoto gave me a look of gratitude as Karen Boy backed off. After a few minutes, Everyone but Makoto, Kirigiri and I left. And Kirigiri was doing the exact same thing i was planning. “Kirigiri, You check around here, Ill investigate the bathroom... Makoto, You should probably go find some evidence to clear your name.” Makoto gave me a nod, and dashed off. When i took another look at poor Maizono, I noticed something written on the wall. *Numbers?? Actually... Wait... Letters...* I had seen a situation like this working along-side an Ultimate Detective... Hmm... Saihara Shuichi his name was, Sounded right. The victim wrote a question mark on the wall followed by a last name... The victim happened to be my older brother... and our neighbors happened to have a son named Mark... Me and Shuichi figured the situation out and Mark lacked an Alibi. So, I looked too my learnings here. I looked from how Maizono might’ve looked on writing this. *Letters... He’s so done now...*  
————————————————  
*Class Trial, Third Person*  
Junko got herself killed by pissing off Monokuma.  
The obvious was stated first. Maizono was killed with a knife, in Makotos bathroom.  
“Obviously Makoto Naegi is the culprit!”  
Naegi opened his mouth the protest, But Senie had him covered. “Dont jump to that conclusion, It very well might be a setup, Look at the evidence first. Does Makoto lack an Alibi?”  
Everyone grew silent.  
“Makoto, Do you have an Alibi?”  
Makoto Nodded “I was still asleep in my dorm, Maizono and I decided to swap rooms because she was scared..”  
“And to follow up,” Senie said, “I heard footsteps coming from farther away then next door. If Makoto had left his room at all last night, I would have heard him. Im right across the hall from him also, Its so PAINFULLY obvious who the murderer is! Its right infront of your blind eyes, So stop blaming Makoto.”  
“If you know who the killer is, Why dont you enlighten us, Archi?” Karen Boy said. “i would loove too... But, I dont think Monokuma wants this to be a one bloody obvious peace of evidence trial and its over.” Senie stated.  
Makoto picked up on something “Archi.. You said the word ‘Bloody’..”  
“Believe me when i say, I dropped a very big hint for you all.” Senie said “And Makoto caught onto it, Good job”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleep-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senie still refuses to share the information that she has, But Makoto catches on! Senie, after the execution, knows that Makoto seems like a nice kid, And so she vows to herself to protect him. 
> 
> This could start an amazing friendship, But Senie quickly learns the Luckster isnt all smiles and laughter... He needs someone there for him, and that was Maizono. But she was murdered, Senie offeres to help Makoto anyway she can, Maybe he can trust her..? Just maybe...

“Nice Job Makoto.” Senie congratulates the luckster “Now... What did i mean when i said ‘Bloody’?”  
“This is pointless, shes trying to protect Makoto even though hes guilty! Shes an accomplice!” Someone yelled it, But Monokuma chimed in “Accomplices dont get to graduate, Only the murders!~”  
“See. why would i be an accomplice in general? Sheesh”  
Makoto was lost in his own throught. When it finally clicked “The message written in blood next to Maizono! Its a bunch of numbers... and Fujisaki said they dont mean anything...”  
“Ah! So close! You just missed it!” Senie said. “im feeling a bit more generous... The LETTERS next to Maizono spell out ‘L-E-O-N’!”  
———————— Leons face became shaken with fear “What are you getting at Archi?!” Senie responded with “Maizono spelt your name from the grave. Give it up. The others already presented there evidence.” Leon yelled out “Im not gonna believe that!” Makoto quickly chimed in with “Allow me, Ill recap everything we know, Correct me if im wrong.” And as Makoto recapped, Senie zoned out. She had a bad habit of doing this, But she still heard all of it. “Sounds right to my thoughts.”

Monokuma busted in “Then lets put it to a Vote~~  
———————  
Everyone voted, It was unanimously Leon. He felt guilty... he wasn't a sore loser. Senie watched Monokuma whack the button, Then saw Leon dragged off by the neck. Senie couldnt watch... She couldnt bring herself too... after the execution... Senie pulled Makoto aside when they reached the dorms. “Hey, Makoto. You seem like a really nice kid, and you seem like you and I can get along A-Okay, So.. My name is Senie Maye!” Senie said. Makoto didnt know what to say. “Thanks... for trusting me, With your name.. I dont know if you trust me not to kill you...” Makoto said Senie responded with ‘No Problem’ and let Makoto head into his dorm...  
——————  
Senies POV

I woke up to the sound of somebody sobbing.. *Is somebody... Crying..?* I got up, and walked out of my dorm, I trusted everyone enough that they wouldnt kill me... *It sounds like its coming from Makotos room...* I knocked on Makotos door as quiet as I could manage as to not wake the others. “Makoto,” I softly said, “Its Senie... I heard crying...” When i finished saying that the door opened. Before me stood Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student with his eyes red from his tears. “Hey... Is it okay if i come in... I dont think you would want to talk in the hall..” Makoto just nodded, and let me in. When i heard the door shut, Makoto was hugging me... I was about his hight too so he didnt have a problem. “Makoto... Why were you crying..?” Makoto replied in mumbles i could barely make out.. “My sister... so scared... im next arn't I?” Senie made the last four words of his sentence out perfectly. “No, Makoto..! Your not gonna be next to die okay..?! Ill protect you, Ill help you out that door to get you home to your family..! Okay?” Makoto nodded, His head resting on my shoulder. I had sat on the ground with him, He seemed to need the comfort... This poor boy was dragged into this, like i was.. like everyone else was... it was a game of life and death... and Makoto Naegi was scared out of his mind.... I sat there for a few minutes, Then when i heard the quiet sobs turn to soft breaths. I could tell Makoto was sleeping once again. I did what i thought was the best idea, I slowly picked Makoto up and set him on his bed, Placing his head softly on the pillow. It would have been rude of me to leave him on the floor... I think i still have some sorta younger-more-responsable-sister Mom instinct because this all came like id done it before, and i had done it before, To my older brother. I let myself get lost in memories as i pulled the sheets and blankets up to Makotos shoulders, Then I left the room after a quiet “Goodnight” to Makoto. I walked across the hall back to my room. I locked the door behind me and laid back down in bed. I figured it best to not tell the others about Makoto breaking down overnight... I didnt want to betray his trust, If he had any towards me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head cannon/AU the doors are not soundproof. Oki?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owada and Ishimaru go head to head. As Naegi is being dragged into it, Senie notices and decides to follow.
> 
> Another murder takes place and Senie rushes to check on Makoto. Makoto opens the door and Senie sighs in relief, the luckster is starting to believe that Senie is trustworthy.

After the Libary confrontation with the Karen Boy, Who Senie learned goes by the name “Togami” Senie decides to go back to her room after grabbing some food. A certain luckster walks in before her, and the two see Ishimaru and Owada fighting eachother. Naegi didnt notice what he was walking into. “Naegi! Perfect timing!” Ishimaru blurted out. Makoto questioned what was going on and Owada and Ishimaru when back to their fight, When they threw a few more insults at eachother, They grabbed Makoto and started walking off, against his protests. Senie stopped at the doorway “Welp. There goes my peaceful night...” and followed them, Deciding to keep Makoto company while Owada and Ishimaru went head-to-head. Senie was weird, She didnt want to go near the sauna while Owada and Ishimaru were in there. After Naegi had suggested the group of three headed to their rooms, Owada dismissed him of his job, and Makoto walked towards the dorms. Senie walked after Makoto, and with a quick hello the two were walking back together. “So... How long were you there..?” Makoto asked as the two reached their dorms. Senie responded with “I had planned to grab some food from the Kitchen, and that kinda failed when you got dragged off by Owada and Ishimaru.” Makoto didnt know if Senie remembered what happened last night, and he didnt want to ask. After a goodnight, the two stepped inside their dorms. Senie kept herself awake this time, She wanted to make sure Makoto would be okay. She stayed awake untill 12, another two hours. She hoped Makoto would be asleep by then. She hadn’t heard anything, So Senie decided to head to sleep.  
The next morning she was awakened by Monokuma on the TV, Telling everyone to come to the gym. Senie headed down to the gym, Of corse. Monokuma gave some dyologe Senie didn't care to listen too. But she picked up the envelope with name on it. “Senie shot her dad with an arrow.” Senie read to herself. She didnt care, She didnt regret it. She knew she had to keep Naegi safe. The rest of the day went smoothly...  
——————————————  
In the morning Monokuma came on the TV again. Announcing some was dead. Senie rushed over to Naegis room and knocked on the door for it to open by the luckster. Senie let out a relived sigh, and mumbles to his ear “I told you id help out out of that door and back to your family, and i mean it..” Makoto jumped back, She did remember the night she found him crying. Senie broke the awkwardness by saying they should go find the others. Makoto gave Senie a slight hug for keeping true to her word, and rushing to check on him when she woke up. They headed to the cafeteria and met with Asahina, Sakura, Hagakure and Togami. When they decided to go in groups, Togami said that Makoto would go with him. Senie objected and said that it’d be better with three sets of eyes instead two sets. Togami reluctantly agrees, Aware Senie wont back down and Senie and Makoto follow Togami, Right to... the girls bathroom!? When the door opened, Togami was barely phased at the body. While Naegi wouldve fallen to the floor if not for Senies fast reaction time “No Fujisaki!!” Makoto blurted out in his panic. Senie wasted no time getting suspicious... Togami knew EXACTLY where to go... but Senie kept her questions held in “Are you alright Makoto?” Senie asked the boy who was essentially shaking in her arms. “Besides finding another one of my classmates dead... Im fine...” Makoto said, Senie helped him balance out and then went to see what she could find out. She quickly noticed a bloody dumbell. “This is most likely the murder weapon...” Senie said, She glanced at Togami. Who was investigating Fujisakis corpse. The at Makoto, Who was regaining his balance and calming himself down. Togami said something about ‘Allowing Makoto to aid in his investigation’ Senie allowed the two boys to chat while she went and got everyone else.... The clock was ticking, they had no time to lose..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial was set, and as time was dwindling out, Senie saw Makoto run into the kitchen and block the door, Senie quickly reacted to the situation.. But the door is the problem.

After investigation, Senie saw Makoto going over to the Kitchen... Makoto ran into a few walls, and she heard his quiet sobs... “Makoto?” Senie said, Makoto froze, then ran for it. Running to the kitchen and locking the door. “Makoto! Open the door! Please!!” Senie yelled, Bashing the door. Makotos sobs were loud. Senie wanted to get someones else’s help... but she didn't know how Naegi would react to them... “Makoto, Let me through the door so i can help..!” Senie shouted through the door, Makoto sounded so....broken from his cries.... How close was he with Fujisaki!? Senie heard footsteps coming closer and improvised her plan, She bashed on the door a few times then the chair behind the door broke away, Senie rushed in and hugged the crying luckster “its okay Naegi, Its okay..!” Senie said, trying to comfort this poor boy. “Im right here, I wont let anything hurt you... okay?” Senie continued, Makoto gave a shaking nod... the lucky student couldnt stop himself from shivering in Senies grip. Senie stayed there for five minutes comforting Makoto, and even covered up for him when Ishimaru came by to remind everyone that the trial was soon... Senie didnt want to force Makoto in there... But he wanted to go to the trial, and he did.


	6. Intermission Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I took to recover Senies story, Mainly the cases she worked with the Ultimate Detective: Shuichi Saihara!

It was one of the worst day of my life... I found a boy dead in an alleyway... The cops came along.. but a kid was with them, He seemed to be my age... The cops solved the case with the help of the little boy and the evidence i gave. Then... when we got the culprit he had the guts to glare at the boy!! He seemed terrified so i placed my hand on his shoulder, using vocabulary I picked up from my father. “He’s a scumbag, Dont let him scare you.” The boy gave me a nod and I retuned with a smile.... about six years later, That same boy helped me solve another case... the one that made it the worst... My own brother.. He was killed and written next to him was a question mark and the last name of our neighbors. When the cops said an Ultimate Detective would be on the case with them and they didnt need my help i refused. I shouted “I dont care if Im a suspect too! This is my brother!!! I need to help find the bastard who did this too him!!!” They let it slide as they could see the fire in this 14 year olds eyes... The Ultimate detective that came wore a hat, But it didnt stop me from recognizing him from six years earlier “Shuichi!” I said, My voice sounded cheerful for the first time that day... Shuichi didnt give so much of a glance only a wave hello. I could see the man next to him mouth “He was forced to help” my eyes widened, and i gave Shuichi a hug. And mumbled “Ill help you solve this as fast as i can, and i wont let the culprit so much as look at you..!” I lifed his hat up for a second and said “Theres the Shuichi i know.” Then I placed his hat back on his head. We quickly reviewed the case. The Victim was Enola Maye. Age 16. Stabbed by a knife in the arm then suffered head trauma. Death occurred slowly from that, and he wrote a dying message...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left you on a cliffhanger, Sorry!  
> But what do you think happened to Enola? Do you think the Police are right? Who do you think Killed him?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial of Fujisaki began. But with Senies investigation, The one thing that surprised everyone barely phased her. But she notices someone else shares her lack of shock.

Makoto Naegi remained crying in Senies arms for another few minutes until Senie managed to calm the luckster down. “We better go Makoto...” Senie helped the boy to his feet, he was still shaking a bit, Senie led him over to the Trial Lift, and the trial commenced. “Togami, You knew exactly where to go to find Fujisaki, When we didn’t even know who murdered her. You went right to the GIRLS locker room.” Senie said “The writing of ‘Blood Bath Feaver’ should give it away... It was Genocider Syo(/Jack/Jill)” Togami said, He wasnt phased Senie just accused him! “Isnt that right Naegi?” Makoto stood there for a second thinking “Its probable. But it could just be a copycat killer trying to frame someone” “I agree with Makoto, It could be a copycat” Senie chimed in “What about Miss Archi?” Yamada pointed out, “She hasnt trusted us with her name, Maybe she is Genocider Syo and is using a fake name to lead us off the trail!” Senie rolled here eyes “That isnt good eviden-“ She started, Cut off by Makoto “Her real name is Senie Maye... She worked a case to solve her brothers murder and has had a strong sense for justice since. She wouldnt too anything to hurt anyone here!” “Actually, Ive harmed one person...Intentionally. I shot my dad with an arrow, He was assaulting my mother... That was my secret, and i didnt give a damn about it. If you hated me so be it.” Senie said, “Miss Maye, Im sorry i pointed a finger so soon, your secret gives me no reason to suspect you for this” Yamada said, Bowing down from his stand “Its alright Yamada, I would be suspicious too.” “If you dont mind id like to get this over with, Genocider Syo is Toko Fukawa, Fukawa is a Syo and a no-Syo.. Naegi, Tell them.” Togami stated Senie wanted to give him a peace of her mind. He cant ask Makoto to finish what he started!! “Due to a case file we found in a library.. The officials think that Genocider Syo sufferes from ‘ Disassociative Identy Disorder’” (dont sue me if i got that wrong-) Senie begain paying less attention, Especially after Syo entered. *Senie PoV* Togami was just HEARTLESS. TFukawa trusted him, Sure that was her mistake but he shouldnt have done two things. He shouldn't have TOLD us! And he shouldn’t have tried to frame her!!! *3rd Person* Makoto turned the tables on Togami, Pointing at him for the guilty party! “Plus, That ‘rope’ that was used to tie her matches the extension cord YOU used in the library, Thats an exeptional difference, Syo always uses the Sissors used to kill them to crucify them!” Senie always zoned out, but snapped on when she needed too. Mainly when Kirigiri told the others Fujisaki was male, Senie noticed two things off about Mondo Owada... He referred to Fujisaki as “Dude” not “Chick” and he wasnt phased when he found out Fujisakis true gender... Then, She zoned out again, But only snapped back when Mondo Said “So the killer’ll have a matching **Blue Jersey**!!” Senie, Makoto and Kirigiri caught notice of this “Stop, Mondo. Repeat what you just said.” Senie said “The killer’ll have a matching Blue Jersey?” 

“You just dug your on grave, Mondo Owada.” Makoto and Senie said. In unison with eachother. “W-What are you two saying!” Mondo shouted “Yeah, Mondo wouldnt hurt a fly!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY ALMOST DONEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

“Im sorry Ishimaru... But he gave us a clear reason to think it was him... Celestia never said the color of Fujisakis Jersey... “ Senie said, She genuinely did feel sorry... “No! Give me some REAL Evidence!!! This is all circumstantial!!” “Ishimaru, We cant perform a days long investigation, It HAS to be Circumstantial...” “I wont believe you!!!” “He’s in denial Arch- Senie, Sorry.” Asahina said. “you just learned my name i dont blame you..” it took Makoto and Senie Teaming up to calm Ishimaru, and clear up the trial, The two didnt know they shared their thinking. “This is my answer!” The two yelled simultaneously, Exchanging a glace then proceeding to explain their logic... And Mondo fessed up... He didnt mean to kill Fujisaki... He lashed out... Lost in a memory... Of his brother, A dead man... They voted... but Ishimaru was far too emotional... He tried to vote for him self... “...Ishimaru...” Senie mumbled, She looked to the side and saw Makoto shivering.. He wanted to cry, it seemed his legs could barely support the weight of his body anymore... As they watched the execution, Senie saw Makoto still shaking like a leaf, Until... “Makoto!!!” Senie screamed, Seeing the Ultimate Lucky Student collapse “Makoto! Hey!” Senie yelled, Panicked, She caught the boy before he hit the ground, He was in her arms. “Somebody help me get him back to the dorms!” Nobody was listening, They were all scared and watching Mondos execution..... only Senie saw the Luckster fall

Senie PoV  
*Some help you guys are!!* I picked up Makoto and shot Monokuma a glance, He knew i was leaving, I dashed back to the elevator. Taking it up to the first floor, then sending it back down for the others.. I rushed to the dorms. I wasnt able to bring Makoto into his own room, He was alive so I couldn’t use his handbook, And i didnt know where his key was and i didnt want to search my sleeping friend for something. Instead i stepped into my room, I set Makoto on the bed. It was almost curfew anyway.. I used the dorm key of Leons, it was in the main hall, to open the door and grab the pillow and blanket from his room.. Ill just sleep on the floor of my own room... Makoto clearly needs rest. I walked back to my room, The blankets over my shoulder and the pillow in my other hand, I walked back into my room, put the pillow on the ground and did the same with the blankets. I checked on Makoto again, His breathing was normal and his pulse was fine.. His eyes fluttered every now and again, but they didnt open. “Goodnight Makoto..” I whispered, Rubbing the Lucksters shoulder, Fixing the blankets on Makoto and going to the floor, laying down and pulling the blankets over my shoulder. I drifted off to sleep easy.

**Author's Note:**

> This should help identify Senie a bit!  
> Senie Maye, Ultimate Archer  
> Age, Believed: 17  
> Hair Color: Purple with a light fade and a black tip, hair normally worn in a ponytail.  
> Personality: Cold-Hearted at first, But sweet and kind when you get to know her.  
> Eye Color: Light blue  
> Facial Features: Freckles


End file.
